Sister Traits
by Sakuras Heart Healer
Summary: If her sister could capture Byakuya’s heart and melt away his stiffness why couldn’t she break through Ichigo’s brick wall....sorry title kinda sucks :P


If her sister could capture Byakuya's heart and melt away his stiffness why couldn't she break through Ichigo's brick wall

A/N: Just a short little RukiaxIchigo thing its been in my head for like weeks so…I own nothing!!

Rukia tossed and turned uncomfortably inside Ichigo's closet. Her small body feeling very cramped inside the closets walls. Her mind swam with unwanted thoughts, thought she knew were useless to be thinking. But then again if her sister could capture Byakuya's heart and melt away his stiffness why couldn't she break through Ichigo's brick wall and touch his heart? All the time she's spent with Ichigo only made her grow closer towards him till she realized she loved him.

Rukia sat up on to her knees a determined look on her face. She would tell him how she felt and let it be. She would capture him and make him understand; make him tender and kind like she knew he could be. She would make him understand her feelings for him.

Hoping out from her closet she stood dead still when she saw Ichigo look up from his bed. His bright orange hair titled on his pillows and his hazel colored eyes looked at her. He had been awake staring at the ceiling. He saw the faint blush on her face, she looked like she was going to faint suddenly.

"Are you ok?" He asked cautiously propping himself up one elbow and looking at her with narrow eyes. She gulped and nodded her head quickly. _Don't look at me like that Ichigo, _She pleaded feeling his eyes bore into her.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. Ichigo looked surprised at her as she started to fiddle with her fingers and bounce from foot to foot nervously. _I can't do it, I can't do it._ She screamed in her mind trying to slow the manically pace of her heart.

"Are you sure?" He sat up swinging his legs out from the bed. He sensed her anxiety quickly and was immediately concerned. He stood up and walked towards her. She backed up colliding with the closet doors. The sound echoed in the still room before disappearing leaving the air thick between them. He watched her confusion scribbled across his face. She was looking at him like he was coming to kill her.

"Ichigo I-I have to tell you something." She stammered closing her eyes. _Just do it, Rukia, just say it._ She begged herself praying for the strength to open her mouth and make words follow. She felt her face burst with rosy color and hated herself at that moment more then any other in her life. She….couldn't do it. She held back her sob and climbed back into the closet without another word. Rolling herself up into a ball, Rukia stared at the closet wall feeling miserable and foolish. _Why did I do that? Why didn't I just stay in this damned closet and kept my feelings to myself?_ She waited patiently for her nightmare to end and let her wake so she could forget the nonsense of telling Ichigo that she loved him. Ichigo and her could never be, it was better to forget it all.

She didn't hear any footsteps approach the closet, and didn't see the door of the closet slide open. She just stared at the wall believing that this was a dream and she would wake in any second to the familiar shouts of Ichigo. Then she would go to school and play along trying to fit in with the crowds.

"What did you want to say Rukia?" She barely heard the whisper but she responded on natural instinct.

"I love Ichigo." She mumbled. As soon as the words came out she snapped back to reality and shrieked. She jumped up and slammed her head against the ceiling of the closet and landed face first. She didn't impact the mattress like she had expected but into soft firm arms that smelled sweet and warm. She struggled trying to break free but they held her firm and climbed into the closet with her. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her and when it did Ichigo's face was clear as day to her. He seemed to be staring at the space right above her head with a strange expression. She instantly didn't like the look, he looked sad.

"Do you mean that Rukia?" His voice was so soft, so gentle. She bit her lip and nodded her head slowly looking at his chest as he was looking at the space above her head. She curled her hand around the arm that held her to him.

"Do you know?" He asked her. She felt him pull at her arms lightly and she sat back looking up into his calm eyes.

"Know what Ichigo?" She asked.

"That I love you too?" He asked with a frown like it had been obvious. She shook her head a smile playing at her lips.

"Well I do." He whispered tilting her chin towards him. Her eyes widened then fluttered close as he leaned down towards her. She felt the smooth, warm texture of his lips brush against hers then press forward in a tender kiss, that showed his emotions clearly. When he broke away Rukia gasped and leaned against his chest with a smile.

"Ichigo." She whispered his name with a tenderness that touched his heart deeply. He had never felt this way, and never had he spoken to anyone like this. It was like he was a totally different person.

"Rukia." He responded kissing her head gently.

In the morning Ichigo and left the house for school. Ichigo wore his usual scowl and Rukia's face was passive as if in deep thought. It was like last night hadn't happened. They had stayed in the closet the whole night snuggled up together. Ichigo's arm had been around her waist pulling her close to his chest while he slept. When she woke in the morning she kissed him till he woke. He groaned and grumbled as he sat up stiffly, but smiled at her. He kissed her gently pulling at her waist when she tried to climb out of the closet.

"We have to go to school Ichigo." She scowled but kissed him back. Finally she managed to free herself from his loving hold and they got ready for school hiding their smiles from the other.

Rukia smiled to herself as they entered the school. _Things are going to be different now_. She thought glancing warmly up at Ichigo. He caught her gaze and smiled secretively to her. _I'm glad I have the some of the same traits as Hisana._

A/N: Thanks for reading please review and if you think I should continue tell me and I might lol :D Thanks for reading again!


End file.
